Sonic Fights Robotnik 2: The Next Battle
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Robotnik was defeated once by Sonic but is back for revenge! Sonic, Sally, Tails and Vision team up to fight Robotnik again. But the evil doctor has built the 2 most dangerous robots of all time. The first sequel to the classic story! Satam universe.


***WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS A LITTLE BIT OF BAD

WORDS. READER DISCRESON IS ADVISED***

Since you liked the first one I made a sequel!

Here's....

SONIC FIGHTS ROBOTNIK 2

The Next Battle

By SONIC FAN

It was quiet day in Knothole forest seing how Robotnik

was dead and all. Everyone was busy rotor was washing

the machines and tails was practicing kung-fu with

Bunnie.

* * *

Robotropolis

Grounder and Scratch were watching Furry Beavis and

Butthead.

"Huh huh huh Butthead is cool" said grounder

"Heh heh heh i like show" scratch said

Robotnik said loudly "HEY YOU STUPID BOTS LET'S GET

GOING EH!"

Groundeer says "Huh huh huh we stupid or something hu

huh huh"

Packbell kicks there butts!

"Scratch says "heh heh butt heh heh"

Robotnik thinks ***this is my best plan yet and it will

surely work!***

* * *

Over Knothole Forresst

Rotor is flying in the freedom fighter plane and

sees....

* * *

Sonic was in his hut jamming by himself. Then Tails and

Antoinne came in to help him out. They got there band

going and played some greenday songs. Then Bunnie and

Chris Petrucci came in Bunny played the banjo and Chris

played his wristwatch. the band sounded real wonky so

they rocked on.

Then they played the Sonic song!

I'm sonic the hedgehog and i'm so cool

i run real fast

you goony fool

ya ya ya

the bots can't catch me

cause i run mach 62

i am a hedgehog and I rule

RULE RULE RULE!!

rule rule rule

Just then rotor's plane crashes through the wall of the

hut!

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic says "Woah you are playing the drums too loud

Antoinne. Oh that's a plane crashing through the wall.

Yo what up Rote?"

Rotor said "Sonic you gotta come quick a whole army of

bots is invading and there gonna kill us oh no oh no oh

no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no"

Sonic said "Calm down Rote I'll just give them the Sonic

Spin and they'll learn a thing or too about not being

dead"

So sonic ran to the bots and everbody ran after him but

not as fast. Sally and some other freedom fighters

brought water balloons to fight the bots but sonic had

the best weapon the cybersuit.

"Ha ha ha. Look what we have here a headgehog in a suit.

What is this national suit day. Too bad i left my tux at

home or i wouldnt have to wear this cape and belt

ensamle it makes me look fat, no?" said Robotnik

"Why don't you just stop flabbering Mr. Chubbs" said

sonic

"ooh now you made me mad. GET THEM!!!" said robotnik

And the robots attacked

Sonic was fighting off a fet thousand SWAT bots and

another few thousan EVIL bots. Sally threw balloons at

the buzz bombers and Tails was fighting Packbell and

Snively with ninja kung fu.

Bunny stomped on grounder and scratch. SOnic cyber

attacked the bots until they got killed. Well thats some

of them fdead but not all.

Just then Vision LORD OF PEZ showed up to help the

freedom fighters. His powers were of great use in

killing the bots.

Tails fought Snively and Cmdr. Packbell. HAI YA! WEE

AAH! KICK! SHPACK! HYROUKEN!

"Ow" went the Snively.

SHOYROUKEN!

Kapow goes Snively he's a bloody polp.

Packbell grabs tails by his Tails.

"Hey what the heck" says Tails

Packbell repetedly slams Tails against a rock.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" goes Tails

Sonic kills abot with his laser. "Oh no Tails is a

trouble" SOnic slices Packbell in half

"oog" goes Packbell

"Gee thanks sonic but my head hurts ha ha ha" Tails said

Sonic does the megasonicspinattack and kills the rest of

the bots.

"Well robotnik it looks like those bots didn't "get me"

a-ha ha ha." said sonic

But Sonic didn't know that one bot was still there. It

shot Sally.

"Hey that's a good idea!" says Ken Penders

SHUT UP KEN!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sonic yeld

"Hee hee" said Robotnik "I killed the princess what do i

win hehehehe"

"ROBOTNIK YOU MOTHERFOCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sonic

scremed.

Robotnik got in his hover and drove away to where? they

didn't see because sonic was taking sally back to

nothole

* * *

"Oh no Sal's dead" sponic Moaned.

"No she's not dead" said bookshire "She's just

unconginous"

Sonic was sad. Chris Petrucci sang Metallica songs and

Bookshire was heartfelt atr the songs

*sniff*

Vision said "Hey sonic man i know how you feel"

"Hey why don't you just fock off pez-brane" sonic

angerly said.

"What did you call me you want to fight me blueboy

wimphog" Vision agrly said back

"Grr" said sonic then He kicked Vision and vision foungt

back. THey punched eachother in the head and blood was

all over the place then sonic threw vision in the pond.

Vision accidendetily swallowed a power ring and

vaporized.

"Y'all sour hog y'all killed vision what d'y'all think

yer a d'oin why don't t'y'all just get the hep hop outta

here y'mean ole blue BUG!" Bunny said.

Just then a letter dropped from the sky

AIRMAIL!!!

TO SONIC

it said

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE ROBOTNIK'S ROYALE WRESTLING

CHAMPIONSHIP

The winner will be declared the champion of mobius.

At the underground city

Be there or be dead..

Sonic said "i'm goin'!"

"Me too!!!!" said Tails

"Right on let's penut butter and jam!" Sonic said

VRRRROOOOOOOOMMM!!!!

* * *

Underground City 11:59 PM

Sonic steps into the ring

"Ladies and Gentlebots" said announcer Snvely "In this

corner we have the tag team Sonic and Tails!!!"

BOOOO!! said the SWATbots

"And in this corner Grounder and Scratch" Snively

announces

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO

RUMBOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic is in the ring fighting gounder

"huh huh what goes grounder"

KA-POWIE

A fist in his face!

BOOM BOOM BOOM he's down!

Scratch steps in and kicks sonic in the eye!

"AARRRRGGGGGG!!! TAILS!!!!"

Tails jumps in flys around and kung-fus there butts

BOOM SHAKA BOOM BANG!

Sonic gets up again!

SOnic spin dashes grounder while tails throws a fireball

at Scratch!

They're down 1 2 3

Sonic and Tails win!!!!!!!!!!

Heh heh heh now for my secret plane, thinks Robotnik

* * *

"We won we won WOOHOO" says Sonic!

"Just a second you have to fight our next contender!"

Snively says

A huge bot steps into the ring

Snively says "It's STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN BOT!"

"earf" says Tails

"I'm going to mutalate you" says stone cold bot

"b-b-b-b-b-but why??" stutters a nervous tails

"You wanna know why?"

"You REALLY wanna know why?"

"BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!"

"And that's"

"The bottom line!!!"

DING!

The bot gives Sonic the stone cold stunner!

Tails does a spine breaking kick to the bot!

No use the bot hammers tails in the head he's down!

Pile driver on the bot by sonic!

Tails bounces off the ropes!

Sonic beats on the bot the bots kicks sonic in the nose!

OOOOWWWWW!!!

Tails does a HYROUKEN! HYROUKEN!

"Ow i'm on fire! Someone help stone cold!"

"Stunner this!" says tails smashing his hand through the

bots head

Sonic powers up his spin dash and slices the bot 5

times!

The bot falls apart

Then....

KLICKETY KLACK BAAAAANNNG!!!

THE BOT EXPLODES!!!

"Well" said Robotnik "Good show but I just dropped 7

nukes on the great forest they're all dead

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What???" said Sonic "WHAAAT???"

"Robotnik you will pay!" sonic said.

The bots hustled sonic and tails into a space ship

"We're going to Spacetropolis!" Robotnik giddily said.

* * *

SPaCe.....

"Hey lookit the stars" tails awed.

"Yeah" said Sonic "Theres as many stars as there are

mobians but now a bunch of them are dead and its all my

fault

"SOnic you did what you had to do" said tails.

"Yeah but i guess space is alot like mobius some times"

sonic said

"Yeah i guess it is" Tails replied

"Hahahahaha you will be roboticized hahahahahaha"

Robotnik chortled

"Not funny Lardnik!" said sonic

"Huhuhuhu LARD BUTT!" said grounder

* * *

Spacetropolis Robotocizer room

Sonic is in the roboticezr

The green ray is going to robotocize him.

"Well this is the end i guess i'll say a few words. I

love you Sal!" said sonic

"Hee hee your going to a robot a robot a rooobot" went

Packbell

Suddenly vision bursts into the room!

"HUH??? WHAT THE??? UHHH?? YOOOUUU????" Robotnick

confuseldy said

"Yeah you are apsiposlitivediddly right Crazy Ivo" said

Vision

"Now drop that hedgehog!"

Sonic makes a daring escape and frees Tails! They flee

the room!

An action-packed battle takes place on the space

station. Sonic and friends are victorious.

* * *

Spacetropolis control room

"Nothing left to do now but blow up the planet" said

Robotnik

He pushed the button

3

2

1

!!!!

Mobius is gone!

Sonic sees the glint of a crystal!

From the mine he must still have some!

Sonic picks up the crystal and Robotnik sees him.

Sonic shoots robotnik with thje crysatl's energy and he

gets knocked down! Robnik pushes the button

"hahaha my bots are gone but i'm gonna blow this up and

take you with me blue freak hahahahahahahhahahahhaa!!!!"

SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS

"Run!! said sonic!

"AHHHH nooo!" said Tails!

9

8

7

6

5

"Hurry we gotta go faster!!"

4

3

2

"ON NO!!!!"

1

.

GAAAABLLLLOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

there goes the neighborhood.

But at the last second sonic used the glowing cystal

energy and was in a time poral.

But Robotnik was there too!

They battled using chaos crystal power sonic zapped

robotnik and he was gone! Sonic jumped into a portal and

WAS.....

((((((()))))))

Back on mobius!

"Hey wait" said sonic "Robotropolis is here! We blew up

the death egg! CaN THIS be happening!!??!"

Sonic ran back to knothole

Sally and vision were there

"sal Are you ok??" sonic asked

"Yes" said sally

"I used my healing powers she will be fine now sonic"

said Vision

"You the man pez-bro" said Sonic

"But Robotropolis is still here" he thought

And the battle begins again.....

THE END


End file.
